


Electrical Fire

by Cloevoyant



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Order of the Blade, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Wing Slayer Hunters
Genre: F/M, I'm combining two different AUs cause they fit together very well, Immortality, they all have tattoos and it's explained why in the story, this is just a teaser for the series okay, wing slayer hunter and order of the blade are my two favorite ebook series okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloevoyant/pseuds/Cloevoyant
Summary: Ryan was cursed. Sure, technically they all were, but Ryan got the short end of the stick. On top of battling the Witch Hunter curse, he was stuck with the soul of a bird that was angry all the time. And that anger resulted in electrical buildup inside of him, which only discharged through his fingers. The more the damn Thunderbird woke, the more electrical buildup inside of Ryan. And the more electrical buildup inside of Ryan, the closer he got to dying from combusting spontaneously. And the only way to appease the bird? Bond with his soul mirror, an infertility witch that wanted nothing to do with him because he woke up her magic, something she didn't want. So yeah, Ryan was cursed.





	Electrical Fire

        Ryan barely kept the bloodlust down as he paced the office, waiting for Geoff to give him leave to go appease the curse. His hawk, the leader of their group, stood at his desk looking over the report Ryan had given him. His impatience made him itch and pace, his veins throbbing with need as he barely kept from growling at his leader.  _Hurry the fuck up already, Geoff!_ __  
"Alright, you're free to go. And you'd better come back with your lifelines, Haywood."  
        He only offered a curt nod before shoving out the door, not bothering to apologize to Michael who'd been in the way and received a shock when Ryan's hand collided with his arm. The phoenix understood what was going on, having only recently broken the curse for himself; that being said, the two didn't exactly have the same curse. Yes, they were both Witch Hunter Calydons, which provided them with supersized strength, senses, healing, and personal weapons they could summon just by thinking about them, but it also meant they were victims of a curse laid some 40 years before; 3 Hunters had been captured by a coven of demon witches and used to complete a ritual to raise Asmodeous, a powerful demon hellbent on destroying the world. In doing so, the Hunters lost their connection to Wing Slayer, their god, which lost them their immortality and their sanity, for the most part. Wing Slayer had created the Hunters with his half demon magic in order to protect the earth witches, but when the curse was set, the Hunters began craving witch blood to make them stronger. Once a Hunter went rogue, his palms became smooth, the life lines on his hands gone to signify that his soul was damned. To counterbalance the curse, they could have sex to ease the bloodlust, but it wasn't a permanent solution. No, that was left to the soul mirror bond, the loophole created when the original curse was set.   
        Each Witch Hunter Calydon had an earth witch that was their soul mirror, their  _sheva_ , and once they completed the bond, it had the possibility of going in two different directions. Either the soul of the bird inside the Witch Hunter Calydon became the witch's familiar and helped her control her magic better, something they lost when the original curse was laid. Or the  _sheva_  bond took over and destroyed them both, sending both witch and Calydon into downward spirals of jealousy and destruction. As of right now, only 2 men in their group had met their  _shevas_ , and they hadn't fully completed the bond. Sure, the sex and blood exchange had happened, so the soul mirror bond was active and allowed their birds to help their witches, but it wasn't as strong as it could be. The  _sheva_  bond was the volatile one, creating an overwhelming urge to protect and possess, and destroy anything that could be seen as a threat, physically or otherwise. Calydons often went rogue due to that bond, since it has a compulsion all its own. Once all 5 stages were complete (Sex, blood exchange, trust, death, and transference, though not necessarily in that order), the Calydon and the witch were bound forever and see any other form of affection from anyone other than their mate as a threat. It was a grizzly cycle that the Fake AH Crew had been created to try and control.  
        Originally, the Fakes were just a small, rag tag group lead by Geoff as a way to keep them from going rogue. A support group with a literal suicide pact; they died with their souls before they lost them to the curse, even if that meant killing themselves or each other. Los Santos became their base of operations, and the crew began taking it upon themselves to deal with rogues and protect innocents. Sure, they were still criminals; stealing money from stores, banks, and corrupted CEOs helped stem the bloodlust part of the curse, it turned out. But they stopped and killed many rogues and hired some humans to help take care of the demon witches so the Hunters wouldn't lose their souls. Ryan, however, was struggling with that.   
        It'd been way too long since he'd found a woman he was comfortable with, even as a one-night stand. Especially with this new electrical development not allowing him to even touch anyone without shocking them anymore. Fortunately, it wasn't that strong, just little pops that could be easily mistaken for a small static discharge. But ever since his run in with Jessica DeMona, an infertility earth witch that happened to be his  _sheva_  and wanted nothing to do with him, his bird began waking and creating the electricity inside him. His forearms burned where his brands where, dissatisfaction making his skin crawl as he was reminded yet again that his mate rejected him. The weapons stored in those brands, chained kunai, wanted nothing more than to come out and inflict damage on anything and everything between himself and that woman until he could at least talk to her and figure out what the actual fuck they were going to do about their bond. She physically couldn't bond with another man, and apparently, she didn't want to anyway; her bonding meant her magic came out, which apparently spelled trouble for herself and everyone around her. It was a huge mess that they needed to figure out, but her running away made his instinct to hunt spike, and he was worried that if he went after her, he'd end up hurting or killing her.   
       Gritting his teeth, Ryan just shoved his way through the penthouse, not caring which of the other Hunters his hands made contact with as he got in the elevator and punched the ground floor button. He needed sex, and he needed it right then, or he’d end up making the biggest mistake of his life. Fuck, it was frustrating being double cursed!  
       “You look like you’re about to go on a rampage.”  
       As soon as he heard her voice, he froze. He forgot she was working today, he’d planned on avoiding her as much as possible ever since he met his soul mirror. And there she was, ruining that plan by existing.  
       Ryan shook his head before looking at her, flashing a strained smile while keeping his hands in fists. “Ciara, you know me all too well,” he said as he continued to walk forward. She stood up from behind the front desk, her white, button-down blouse tucked into the slacks she wore that hugged her hips and thighs perfectly, as if they were tailored for her.  
        _Knowing how much Geoff actually pays her, they probably are,_ Ryan thought as he eyed her. Ciara Maslow, stage secretary for the building Geoff ran the Fakes from, took her job seriously. A mortal they’d hired to help on jobs where the unbonded males ran the risk of losing their souls, Ciara’s blonde hair, blue-hazel eyes, and hourglass figure simultaneously made her blend in and stand out in Los Santos. She was also a master of disguise for any hiding-in-plain-sight missions the Fakes would need to do. On top of all that, she wasn’t shy about helping them alleviate the curse. As such, all the guys treated her like she was a goddess. She often waved them off whenever they complimented her, but Ryan couldn’t help but think she enjoyed the attention.  
       “Do you want some help?” She offered as she eyed him, and Ryan caught the way her jaw tightened to keep herself from biting her lip.  
       He opened his mouth to answer the affirmative, his hand coming up to offer it to her and lead her from behind the desk, but seeing it reminded him of his new electrical problem. Quickly, he dropped his hand and shook his head, clenching his fists again. Before he could start moving again, however, she had her right hand on his right arm, and her left hand reaching for his clenched fist. And before his brain caught up with the warmth he felt when she touched him, she had her hand in his and didn’t even flinch at the static popping from his touch.  
       “Ryan, I already know of this problem, and I can promise you, you’re not going to hurt me,” she whispered in his ear, her hand sliding up his arm and over his shoulder as her other one squeezed his. Almost immediately, his body responded, growing hard and ready just from the suggestiveness of her squeeze. He turned his head to look her in the eye, and without even looking at her mouth, he could tell she was smirking. Hell, this woman was gonna end up being the death of him.  
       “Ci-…” He didn’t even get the first part of her name out before she squeezed his hand again.  
       “Key? Don’t you have one to your own room?”  
       He shook his head again, barely keeping himself from smirking. “You know what I was about to say, _Ci_ ara.” He stressed the first part of her name to emphasize the point, and she just smirked at him again before pulling him back toward the elevator, intending to go back up to his room.  
       Ryan was more than happy to do that, until his phone beeped with an incoming message. Groaning, he stopped her and pulled out his phone, looking at the alert and gritting his teeth; another witch had gone missing, which meant any available Hunter needed to report and search for her. Picking up on the look on his face, Ciara’s eyes softened with concern.  
       “C’mon, you can’t tell me Geoff wouldn’t mind you missing out on this one rescue; you’re in literal pain, Ryan! You need some relief.”  
       Before he could open his mouth to respond, to say it wouldn’t have mattered whether Geoff cared or not because he was gonna go anyway, he received a call. Checking the ID showed that it was Gavin, the man behind the alert system that told them when witches went missing in the first place, and one of the only 2 bonded males.  
       “Ryan, you’re gonna wanna be on the team to find this witch,” Gavin greeted as soon as Ryan picked up the phone.  
       “And why’s that, Gavin? Don’t you think me alleviating the curse would be slightly more important?” Ryan seethed out the words, trying to convey the pain he was in to the lad.  
       “I completely understand, but you should know; the witch that went missing was Jessica.”  
       Ryan froze, staring ahead without really seeing anything; she was still in the city? And now in danger? Well, she was always in danger anyway, especially if she stayed in the city, but actual, life-on-the-line type of danger? His blood ran cold at the idea; he needed the curse broken and the damned Thunderbird inside him calmed so he could go back to the way things were before, to when he was in control. He needed Jessica to do that.  
       “I’m already downstairs, I’ll be out on the streets in a few and headed to the coordinates. Will you be helping?”  
       “No, Michael figured his thing with fire would be more of a help in case you go up in flames.”  
       Ryan rolled his eyes but conceded the point. “Alright fine. Figured your speed would be more useful, but if you’re all worried about me bursting into flame, then by all means, send the _phoenix_ , the one who _dies_ by fire.”  
       “Ryan, he _controls_ fire. He literally has it inside him. That’s the Calydon part of him. The Hunter part is the phoenix, and you know that bird can’t be injured by fire now if Lindsay has anything to do with it. Familiars tend to be impervious to magic, since they literally help it stay in control.”  
       “We already established the Thunderbird is demonic, but whatever. Besides the point. I’m going to get her.” He hung up before Gavin could say more, then looked at Ciara. “Sorry, darlin’. Duty calls,” he drawled out, earning a small smile and a kiss on the cheek from her.  
       “Such a hero,” she teased as he pulled away to walk out of the building.  
       “Yeah, right,” he scoffed, turning and jogging out of the building and over to the door to the parking garage. The witch wasn’t gonna die on his watch.


End file.
